History Repeats Itself
by m0nalisat0ldalie88
Summary: Madison Argent returns for her Aunts funeral and to exact revenge on the Alpha responsible. What happens if that person happens to be her childhood love? Can she really kill the one person she loved?
1. Chapter 1

She shouldn't have been back, hell she should have never come back but she did. When a family member dies things change and not always for the worst. Or at least that was what Madison James Argent tried to tell herself. She was wandering the woods, leaves crunching beneath her boots leaving nothing but trails of debris left. The call had come from Allison. A tear filled, barely understandable call about how Aunt Kate had been killed and they were having a funeral and it would mean everything and more if she could come and be there with Allison. Madison had always been really close to her cousin but when she was told the truth about their family's history she had withdraw herself considerably and moved to another city where she would be taught and trained everyday. Beacon Hills had been home her whole life but knowing there was more to the family she had to leave.

For years she trained. Maddie dropped out of school at the age of seventeen and trained instead, opting for a home school approach to gain her diploma. She was a skilled hunter now; some said almost as good as her teacher, her grandfather Gerard. Returning to Beacon Hills had been his idea and he confided in her that she was murdered by an Alpha they had to take down when they had the most opportune moment. Madison wanted to do it. Aunt Kate had been her greatest idol even if she had ruined her first real love life.

A crunch behind her had Maddie whipping around, gun in hand, finger on the trigger. Soft green eyes bore into hers and she stood frozen to the spot. "I knew it was you." She whispered, the gun lowering slowly.

"Did you now?" Madison smiled at her old friend, her old love, Derek Hale. When they were younger she knew she could just wander in the woods and he would find her within minutes. It had become a game for them, even after they began seeing each other in more than just friendly ways. With the gun safely back in her jacket pocket, safety on she relaxed a little.

"Of course I did. Who else would find me here in the middle of the woods?" She taunted. Derek stepped forward to wrap his arms around her waist. Even after Kate took him from her they had still very much been in love. At least that was what Maddie had told herself. Kate never did tell Madison why she broke it off with him and left Beacon Hills shortly after and she had never asked. Madison responded by reaching up and placing on hand firmly on the back of his neck, her body pressed flush against his. She could feel him reacting beneath her. Without another word she pressed her lips against his.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was annoyingly bright as it shone right through the window and hit Madison in the face. Groaning lightly she turned away from it and came in contact with something warm and soft. Slowly opening her eyes the previous nights events came to mind and she sighed. Derek lay sound asleep next to her as she quietly pulled herself from the bed and began collecting her clothes. As quietly as possible the dark haired girl pulled on her clothes and tip toed through the house to the front door. Once outside she didn't hesitate before breaking out into a run. Darting through the trees she allowed herself to briefly remember the night spent with Derek getting reacquainted. It was almost as if no time had passed between them at all. Hitting the edge of the tree line Madison stopped and tried to even out her breathing. It was still pretty early, six at the most. With purpose she headed back to the Argent's not even bothering coming up with some kind of excuse on why she didn't come home.

Despite how early it was everyone was already up and ready for the day when she walked in. Allison sat at the table slowly eating some toast as her mother, Aunt Vicky as Madison loved to call her, went on and on about some shopping trip she was dying to take the bored girl on. Gerard and Chris sat in the living room speaking in hushed tones which stopped until she had walked past the room. No questions were asked and Madison was grateful. Before anyone could change their minds she ran up the stairs to take a shower and wash the night's events off her tainted skin. Madison stood in the steam filled bathroom in front of the sink. With one quick swipe she wiped the moisture from the glass and looked at the distorted version of herself. If she turned ever so slightly she would see the four large scars that made their way from her shoulder to her lower back. She hated thinking about that night. She had almost died because of her own stupidity and almost took four others with her. Shaking off the bad memories she hurriedly dressed and returned downstairs just as Allison was about to head out the door.

-Madison's POV-

"Oh Allison? Madison? Can you both come here for a moment?" Gerard called over as he stood. Madison hated when he stood like that. It usually meant he had something planned; something that would benefit him greatly. Suppressing a sigh I walked over with Allison to stand in front of our grandfather. I loved the man to death, he taught me everything I needed to know but there were times when I wondered who he really cared about and who he truly wanted to save. Understandably Kate was his daughter and it was evident her death hurt him badly but a selfish part of me wanted that attention and couldn't help but wonder if it had me that died if his anger and sadness would have been the same or less. "We all know Madison is too old for high school but I need her to keep an eye on things there, keep an eye on my other granddaughter. So I have arranged for her to be a secretary in the main office at the school. I expect the both of you to act as if you know nothing of why she is there understood? And Madison, you will do as they ask and when you return this evening you and I will have a discussion about the next step." He voice was even and deep. He meant what he said. Swallowing hard I nodded once and gently took Allison's arm in my hand and tugged.

"Come on Als, I'll drive if you want." I said barely above a whisper. She didn't say a word, her face pale and her eyes worried. I waited until we were seated in the car and heading for the high school before I asked. "Alright spill. What's got you looking like you've seen a ghost?" I asked tossing her a side glance. All the signs for being nervous and scared greeted me. When she finally answered she didn't even look my way.

"Just anxious I suppose. Everything has changed a lot since Aunt Kate and now you and Gerard." She was lying. Something else was wrong but I let it go. My silence might have tipped her off that I knew but I didn't care. According to Gerard they had barely even given the girl a hint as to what we truly were. Uncle Chris claimed she wasn't ready but I knew she was. All it would take was a little push.

The day was dragging. I hated high school. I had forgotten how much I hated it until now. Constant little annoying kids coming in and out asking and demanding. It was getting to my head. By the time I was told I could go to lunch I was booking it. Hopping into my car I was out of the parking lot before anyone could stop me and in search of coffee that wasn't bitter and old. The little café two blocks away looked promising enough and I stopped. The smell of fresh coffee and pastries assaulted my senses the minute I opened the door and I loudly groaned in content earning several odd looks. Smiling sheepishly I made my way to the counter and ordered. Food and coffee in hand I chose a seat outside at one of their little tables with an umbrella. Knowing I had only a half hour I began to zone out, letting my mind wander and take a rest. It felt both odd and refreshing being back in my home town but there was more to it this time. Gerard had a plan, he always had a plan. Surprisingly he hadn't shared it yet and it bothered me. He always let me in on his secrets early, even in just the planning stages. It had to be something big, something bad. There was the Code though so it made me feel a bit better. They weren't people, not anymore.

"I thought you might have skipped town again." The voice had me jumping my seat, almost spilling coffee all over the place. Derek sat on the opposite side smiling.

"Should I have?"

-Derek's POV—

She was annoyed and pretty pissed but it only amused me more. Leaning back in the chair I watched as she moved her cup away from the edge of the table, her eyes still on mine. "Maybe I would have followed you this time." I should have last time she left. But I didn't. And I knew she still resented me for it.

"Sure." Her voice was cold and tired. The smile left my face and I leaned in closer to her. Even last night in the woods I knew something was different about her. She was more toned, colder, more agile. She was an Argent and more than likely she had taken up the family business.

"Madison. Don't act like you don't care. I've apologized a million times. I never meant…you know I…" There were no words to say that would fix what I had done. "Didn't last night…" I shook my head and leaned back into my chair. I saw her eyes snap to the table and her face turn red.

"Old habits die hard but they do die Derek. I shouldn't have been with you last night." She whispered. My chest hurt by her words and I tried not to show it. I wanted to tell her she was the one that left not me but even then she left because of me, because of what I did to her with Kate. "I'm sorry but you know it's true. We can't just fall right back into the way things were. Everything is different now." I wanted to tell her I knew of her secret and tell her mine but I pressed my lips together. She would probably kill me. She would never talk to me again if I told her.

"You know how I feel about you Madison." I reached across and moved a piece of hair from her face. I could hear her heart speed up and it gave me pleasure knowing I still had an effect on her. Just for a fraction of a second I could feel her lean into my touch but just as fast she pulled away.

"I do but I need to go. I have work. I'm probably late." She leapt from her chair and sped away not giving me a chance to say anything. It wasn't until a few minutes after I watched her drive off that I noticed she left her coffee and bagel. Gathering it up I figured I could drop it off, maybe with a note or something.

-Madison's POV—

I couldn't breath. He shouldn't have this effect after so long. Not anymore. Not after everything. Sitting behind the desk I stared ahead praying for those bratty teenagers to come in asking and begging again. Anything to get my mind off of Derek Hale. As if by some miracle two boys stumbled in whispering furiously. Spotting me one stopped dead in his tracks and stared. "Can I help you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh um, yea are…I'm sorry are you Allison's cousin?"

"Yea?" The boy nodded.

"Sorry, that's not what I came here for. I was wondering if anything was left here for me. A package? A note?" I looked around and spotted my coffee and a bag holding my food sitting on the far side of the desk. How…? Frowning I picked it up and spotted a number on the cup in black marker. I couldn't help but smile at the tiny xox D scribbled beneath it. Beneath the cup was a small piece of paper folded in half with Scott McCall scribbled across in the same handwriting.

"Actually, yes." I was so confused and I felt a little sick. What the hell was going on? I was almost tempted to open it but I handed it to the boy and sat down watching him carefully. He smiled and with a muttered thanks he was out the door, friend in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, we are going to place this all after the funeral, after Allison is told what she and her family is. Madison has been there for a couple of weeks lets say. K? Also, what do you guys prefer? The character's POV or just third person?**

* * *

_'What the hell did that note say? How did Derek know that boy? Who was that boy? He looked oddly familiar but I didn't have a name for that innocent little face with its big brown eyes.'_ Madison was pacing her room waiting for Gerard to get out of some meeting with some other hunters. Allison was currently sitting on her bed as her cousin paced in front of it. "Why would he ask for you to come? I thought you didn't know what this was all about?" Allison shrugged and Madison had a feeling the girl knew more than what she was told. A loud hard knock on the door had her hurrying over and yanking it open. The person standing on the other side of the door wasn't anyone Madison expected to see. "Adrian?" A smile etched itself out on her face and she threw her arms around him.

"Good to see you too Mads." He mumbled into her hair. Smiling like a fool Madison released him to face Allison who was clearing her throat loudly.

"Allison, this is Adrian, a really good friend of mine. Adrian, this is my little cousin Allison. She's new to all of this so be gentle." Her hand slid into his, her fingers wrapping themselves around his in familiarity.

"So you are a hunter too?" Allison asked watching him with intense eyes. She was sitting straight backed on her bed, all limbs tense and prepared for something. Madison squeezed his hand trying to convey that he needed to say only what was necessary to answer and that was all.

"Yea, I just got back from a mission." He said briefly. A loud chirp sounded off in his jacket pocket and Adrian pulled out his phone. "Hey, I'll have to reschedule this Q and A for a later date. It was great meeting you Allison. I'll call you okay Madison?" His eyes caught hers and she smiled and nodded. With a quick kiss on Madison's cheek he was out the door. Blushing Madison closed the door and sat down next to Allison on the bed.

"Don't look at me like that." Madison mock scolded her cousin.

"Like what? He is definitely more than a friend Madison." She smiled knowing full well her older cousin had left out details. Details that Allison wanted. "Spill."

"There's nothing to spill Ali." She rolled her eyes and lay back on the bed. Under Allison's stare Madison buckled. "Oh my god, fine. Adrian and I are more than friends I guess you could say. We aren't dating so nothing is exclusive. He left for a mission about a month and a half ago. We haven't talked since then and before he left he said there were some things he wanted to discuss when he returned. Things about us." The older girl trailed off with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Allison moved herself a little closer.

"I'm not sure. When he said it was about us I damn near ran out the room. Gerard has forbidden any relationships within this hunter family of ours. Said it's too much of a distraction. Either Adrian wants to break it off completely or go behind his back. Maybe beg Gerard for a chance but I doubt that. Grandfather isn't one to give anyone a break." Madison rolled her eyes. "When I first started training he almost killed me. He put me on a mission, one a rookie should never have gotten but he said I was his granddaughter, that I could handle it. He gave me four other hunters to use at will. He wanted me to take down a particularly horrible pack. Everyone had been taken out and I wanted the Alpha. I was so stupid. Gerard knew exactly how dangerous it was, knew I was in no way ready for such a fight." Madison slowly pushed down her cardigan to reveal her scars. She heard the gasp escape Allison's lips and she flinched. "One swipe and I was down. I almost got the other killed. Gerard knew I was going to fail, had planned on it even. He was waiting just outside of the building we were in with more experienced hunters. They stormed in and took him down easily. I put everyone in danger that night." Madison's hands were shaking horribly as she pulled her cardigan up and turned to face her cousin.

"He knew what he was doing to you? He knew you could have been killed?" Allison whispered. Madison nodded and balled her hands into fists.

"He knew. Said it was the only way to train someone. He said he had faith in me and that I disappointed him. Ever since then I trained twice as hard. Personal life didn't exist, sleep, food, nothing existed except for training and hunting. That's when I met Adrian. Grandfather tossed us together on a small mission to take down an Omega. It had been my first mission since the one I botched. I had gotten so carried away after I killed him that I kissed Adrian. One thing led to another…" She trailed off with a sigh and shrugged. "Grandfather doesn't know and if he does he doesn't think it's serious enough to bring up. No one really knows about what happened. Everything thinks we are just close friends."

"Do you care about him?" Allison had begun twisting strands of Madison's hair into tiny braids.

"I don't know. Well I do care about him but to what extent I don't know. Allison, last time I lived here I was very much in love with someone I grew up with. I don't think I ever stopped but if it ever came up I would deny it. Grandfather doesn't believe in love unless it is within the Argent family. Love, according to him, is nothing but a horrible distraction and will only get you killed. Rumor has it that his love for grandmother is what got her killed. An Alpha that he had been tracking killed grandmother to get back at Gerard for killing his mate. Or at least that's the story. Have you ever noticed no one talks about her and there are no pictures?" Allison's fingers ceased movement for a moment as she thought over the information.

"There may be some upstairs in the attic. We can look the next time they all leave. Back to this guy of yours, what happened with him?" Madison was a little surprised she didn't ask who he was.

"He's still living here somewhere. He broke my heart years ago before I left. He left me for our Aunt Kate, believe it or not. He was head over heels and I guess I can't blame him. Kate had a way with her words and beauty. Needless to say I was the one left broken before I left Beacon Hills. His…his family had a big secret. It got them killed. I had just left when I heard about the fire. I didn't even have the guts to come back and pay my respects." Madison shook her head appalled with herself. Allison's hands had completely stopped now.

"Fire?" Her voice was low, guarded. Madison turned her eyes to her cousin's.

"Yea, the whole family was killed in a house fire."

* * *

After Madison had revealed a little of her past to Allison, the young girl excused herself claiming she was supposed to be studying with Lydia, some friend of hers. Leaving Madison sitting by herself on the bed she scurried out of the room. Only minutes later Chris came to bring Madison to see Gerard. Wordlessly she let him drop her off at the family office where Madison liked to joke and say was HQ. All joking or smart ass comments left her mind the minute she walked in to see Gerard, the perfect picture of authority sitting behind the desk, leather bound book and mission folders sitting in front of him aligned perfectly. Adrian, along with two other hunters stood on the sides of the room. When she entered Adrian barely even looked at her. Stepping forward she stopped in front of the desk.

"Madison, glad you could join us. Please, take a seat." He motioned towards a chair but Madison shook her head.

"I'd rather stand if you don't mind." She spoke in a soft clipped tone. Gerard only nodded once before sliding a folder across the desk. Hesitantly she took it and held it in her hands waiting for him to continue. You never, ever opened the folder until instructed to do so. Madison had learned the hard way with a sharp rap of a wooden ruler across her knuckles three times.

"I want you to help me with this particular case. I want the pack responsible for Kate's death terminated and I want you to lead the mission. These hunters with us will be on your team. We are starting from the lowest level we can on here. This case is much more than the others have been in the past. We could go right after the Alpha but I want the pack first. I want this Alpha to lose everything first." His voice was strong and determined and it sent chills through Madison's body. "Open the folder and you will see what your particular mission is to start. Share this with no one, not even the people in this room." Madison flipped open the cover and found the soft brown eyes of the boy from the office looking at her. Questioningly she looked up. "Part of the pack. A bigger danger than you'd think Madison. If you read the notes you will understand. That's all for now. You can go." He dismissed everyone.

Madison flipped it closed and strode out of the room. "Madison, hey!" She stopped and found Adrian jogging to catch up, a fold enclosed in her own hand. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He whispered, implying more than just their folders.

"I think I am going to follow Gerard on this one and keep mine a secret." She held an apologetic look in her eyes. She never kept things from him but this was a little more than before. This boy, this Scott McCall according to his bio, was involved with Derek and that wasn't good. Madison knew Derek's secret, knew the whole family's secret but if Scott was involved with him then maybe he too shared the same secret. Either way, it didn't look like a good outcome for Derek or her. "But I do think we could use some catching up." Madison looked up at Adrian threw her eyelashes and his eyes darkened. Silently she led the way to her room being sure to lock the door.

* * *

Derek sat in his car across the street listening as Madison told Allison about her life. Anger filled his veins as she spoke of what her and Adrian had and it got worse when he heard the two of them after Gerard's little meeting. What Madison hadn't heard was her grandfather telling Adrian and the rest of the team to do everything they had to in order to make sure the pack was taken care of, even if Madison got in the way. He claimed she could be a liability when it came to finishing it off. The only one who questioned it was Adrian. Derek almost tore in to the house to crush the old man in his hand when he told Adrian to keep his pathetic hormones in his pants and take care of what needed to be done and keep her distracted for the next few days. Was Adrian just following orders when it came to Madison? Flipping open his cell phone Derek slammed a number into the keypad and waited. "We have a problem. Meet me at the hide out." He needed to get to his pack and fill them in.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I own nothing of the Teen Wolf fandom. I only owe Madison and any other OCs.**_

Madison didn't think she would actually be glad to be at the school handing out paperwork and making copies all day but she was. Despite getting to know Adrian again, things had been a little awkward and tense as she practically snuck out of her room to leave for work. She had woken up on time with out her alarm to find herself tucked comfortably into his side, his arm tightly around her waist. It was rare that he had a grip on her like this and it felt a little off. Finally finding her way out the door and to the school she felt a little better. Ignoring every call and text Madison threw herself into her work pretending that for one tiny second she was a normal young woman. If Madison had it her way she would stay just like this forever. She loved the thrill of the hunt. She loved the feeling of accomplishment after she helped take down a dangerous pack. This is what she was bred for. But there were times just like right in that moment when she wondered how it could be if she just stopped; if she took off and started a whole new life, one not as a hunter.

Sliding her case file out from beneath a stack of papers the brunette opened it to look at the one in question; Scott McCall. He looked so innocent. So fragile even. Was it only expected that he was a werewolf or did they have concrete proof? Madison wanted real proof before she killed him. She needed to know he had broken the code. Almost as if by some unspoken miracle Scott walked into the office looking nervous.

"Can I help you?" Madison sat up straighter, in some attempt to look professional. The boy stared at her for a moment before his eyes flashed briefly to the door behind her where Gerard would have been but as he told the staff; he had important business to take care of and would be out all day.

"Oh um…" He trailed off with is mouth open looking around. With an eyebrow raised Madison waited for some form of answer. She had answers she sought but right now was nor the time or place for it. "I was…wondering if I could…I need to sign up for tutoring. I'm failing two classes and if I don't get my grades up I can't play lacrosse." He managed. Madison cocked her head to the side and nodded slowly. Maybe she could use this to her advantage.

"Lucky for you, I can tutor in a variety of classes. Which ones are you failing Mr…" She pretended to type something on the computer before turning her eyes to the young man again.

"Scott McCall and I need help in English and Physics." His voice was a little stronger now.

"Sounds good to me. How about today after school? I can meet you in the library and we can start." Something caught Scott's eye and he froze for a moment.

"Actually, let me get back to you on that. Thanks." And without another word he was out the door. With a huff of aggravation Madison turned and stood from her chair looking to grab another cup of coffee when she was almost knocked right back down. A strong hand grabbed her upper arm to steady her.

"Sorry I wasn't looking." Madison apologized. Her eyes halted on those of Derek Hale's and she frowned. "What are you doing here?" She pulled back but his grip only tightened.

"Well you never called me so I thought I'd stop by." He smiled and she damn near melted.

"You know you shouldn't be here Derek." She ripped her arms from his hand and moved around him heading for the supply closet. Entering the small room she turned to shut the door but before she could get her hands on the door knob Derek came in behind her and locked it. "Derek, I am working. You need to go." He must have known Gerard was now running the school and God only knows how many cameras had already spotted him. She shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He was unknowingly giving her more to do. When Madison opened her eyes she was a bit taken back at how close the Alpha was standing to her "Derek…" She warned. He ignored her words and stepped closer until there was no space between them. She could feel herself aching for him to touch her but she pushed herself against the wall as tightly as she could. "Don't. This isn't who we are anymore. You know I can't." Her eyes begged but she knew he could tell by her heartbeat she wanted otherwise.

Madison didn't have a chance to utter another word as Derek pressed his mouth over hers in a rough kiss. Instinctually her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. As her fingers wove through his hair Madison kissed back just as hard as Derek was. She could feel the low rumble that sounded in his chest and when she finally pulled away she found herself staring into brilliant red eyes. Mouth dropping open Madison shoved him away hard and covered her mouth with her hand. "No…"Her eyes filled with tears as she slowly realized that the man she had loved since childhood was an Alpha, the Alpha Gerard wanted. Derek took a step back knowing Madison would act on instinct.

"Maddie, please let me explain." She shook her head furiously and held her hand up to stop him.

"Don't. Please just don't. I think you need to go now." A tear slid down her cheek and she watched Derek's face as his eyes followed its path. She knew he was longing to wipe it away; almost as much as she wanted him to.

"No. I need to tell you what happened. I need to explain why it's like this. Let me do that and if you still don't want anything to do with me I will leave you alone for good. You have my word." She nodded once and he sighed in relief.

"I have lunch break in twenty minutes. We'll go somewhere and talk."

* * *

Derek's POV

Madison sat across from me at the same café we had been only a few days before. She was staring into her cup, her eyes not once meeting mine in the fifteen minutes we had sat here. I had slowly told her about Uncle Peter but left out Scott, Allison and Kate's names. Did she know that he had unintentionally been a part of Kate's death?

"And that's it. I stick to the code Madison, you know that. I haven't killed anyone except Peter but I'm sure you would have done the same." A small twitch under her eye told him he was right. We sat in silence as I waited for her to say something. One of the many things I knew about Madison James Argent was to never rush her.

"I think I am supposed to kill you." She finally whispered. I froze not quite sure of what I just heard from her mouth. "I didn't come back just to be here for Kate's service. I came back because Gerard told me he had a special mission and he wanted me on it. I only just got the details the other day. There's a lot about some high school boy, Scott McCall. At first I thought he was the Alpha that I was supposed to take down. I know he is just a kid but you'd be surprised at how often it is just a kid who is the most brutal. But if you are the Alpha in town…" Madison's eyes slowly rose to meet mine and the sadness and fright that was in them damn near broke my heart. Even when she found out about her family it not once had changed her opinion on my family. She loved us unconditionally, was almost a part of it. She came back once after she left to tell me about her family, something I already knew. She even sat down with my family and cried knowing this would be the last time she could see them. My mother and father handed her an oval locket they had bought her as a graduation gift. When I saw it around her neck as she slept soundly next to me the first night she had been back I couldn't help but smile.

When Kate destroyed my home and my family I wasn't proud to admit that for a fleeting moment I had thought that maybe, just maybe Madison had been involved. Gerard had a way of tainting good things with his words. It was already beginning to happen with Allison.

"I can't see you anymore Derek. I've lost a lot and I can't lose you too. Sometimes I feel like you are the only real thing in my life that I have left. If I lose you I…" Her voice choked and I didn't hesitate as I moved my seat to wrap my arms around her. I relaxed when I felt her shoulders go limp and her head rest on my shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've survived all of this with no help. I have you. I have Scott and my pack. Nothing is going to happen I promise." I assured her. Kissing the top of her head I held her tighter knowing this was the only girl I could ever love even if I couldn't be with her. When we first started hooking up it had only been for fun but my feelings changed rather quickly and eventually she told me they had for her too. And then I hurt her and she left. Even with the continuation of our friendship everything had changed. I could only hope some thing had stayed the same.


	5. Author's Note

Just a quick note:

Madison knows Derek is an Alpha know, she doesn't know he was there when Kate was killed, doesn't know she killed his family or that Allison is dating Scott. I don't know if I was clear in that so I just wanted to let you know. Any questions feel free to ask :)


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I do not own anything you are familiar with. Teen Wolf, its characters and settings are not mine. I only own Madison and any others you do not recognize._

* * *

Madison woke to a warm body beside her, pressed close against her. Opening her eyes she knew she had returned to the Argent's home and didn't remember letting Adrian into her room. Curiosity getting the best of her, she turned and found Allison sound asleep in her bed. How she got in, Madison couldn't tell you since she had been sure to lock the door. There were slight bruises on the young girls arms and legs where the blanket had ridden up on her body. She didn't have those the day before at school. Madison sat up and gently shook her cousin. "Alli, hey wake up." She began to stir, blinking back sleep. "Als, I need to talk to you." Allison groaned and pulled herself to a somewhat sitting position.

"What?"

"Well first, why are you in my bed and how did you get in here?" Allison smiled at her sheepishly and shrugged.

"I may have picked the lock when you were sleeping. And to answer your why, I didn't want to sleep alone last night." There was a catch in her voice and Madison picked up on it. Nodding she chose to give the girl a break and leave it alone.

"Any particular reason you had to pick the lock and not just knock until I woke up?" A smile stretched across Madison's face and she scooted closer.

"I didn't want to wake you. It was either pick the lock or crawl in through your window." Oh the ways of the Argent hunters.

"Well then I suppose I should say thank you for coming in the door and not the window." Madison did something she normally didn't do and pulled her cousin into her arms. "I um...saw some bruises on your legs and arms Al. What are they from?" Allison's silence tightened Madison's chest and she pulled back a little bit to look at her. "Ali?"

"Just from training. You know how Gerard can be." She shrugged it off. Madison knew how hard he could be but this seemed off. Instead of arguing or pushing the matter the older cousin nodded and held her tighter.

"If you ever need to talk I am here, I hope you know that." Allison didn't say anything and soon enough she could hear her breathing even off and she was asleep. Untangling herself she let Allison sleep as she snuck out of the room for a shower. Making it to the shower and on her way back without any interruptions Madison could feel that it would be a good day. Planning on dressing for a jog she would ask Allison to join her. They barely had any time together and she was supposed to be helping with the young hunters training.

* * *

The dirt of the path was hard and sturdy beneath their feet as the made their way through the woods on one of the many trails marked there. Madison had let Allison choose which trail and surprisingly she had chosen the hardest and was out running Madison. It was taking a lot out of Madison to keep up.

"I need a couple of minutes. I'll catch up in a minute. You go ahead." She called out to Allison. Leaning against a tree she took in air and tried to regulate her breathing. It wasn't long that she could no longer hear the other girls footfalls.

"Madison." She almost jumped at the sound of his voice but it was almost as if she had expected it. Adrian stood in clothes much like hers with a smile on his face. "I haven't seen you in a little while." He moved closer and put his hands on her bare arms. The tingling feeling she used to get from such movements was gone and instead she felt almost annoyed.

"What are you doing here? Following me?" She quirked an eyebrow and he just smiled in response. She wouldn't put it past him to have been following her around. His hands moved up along her arms and over her shoulders until he was cupping her face.

"Just missed you baby. I haven't seen you in awhile. It's almost like you are avoiding me." His tone was accusatory and it made Madison want to snap.

"Ive been busy. You know Gerard has things for me to do." Pulling away to continue walking Madison just wanted to run. Everything inside of her was begging her to just run. Adrian's hand shot out grabbed her around the upper arm to turn her around.

"We have all been busy Madison. This is avoidance and I deserve to know why. I thought you loved me Mads." Adrian wrapped an arm around Madison's waist and pushed his body tight against hers until he had her pinned to a tree. He was unrelenting as his hands started for any exposed skin.

"Adrian, please. We can talk about this later. I'm out on a run with Allison and I need to catch up with her." Madison tried to push away the unwanted touches but to no avail. Adrian wasn't acting like himself, at at least the one Madison knew. "Adrian stop." His mouth was soon on hers and all sense of fight was out the window. He was being too rough, too demanding and Madison felt too weak. "What are you doing?"

"I'm claiming what is mine Madison. Maybe you should have taken better care to check the seal on your water this morning? The more you fight, the faster the drug will take effect. So trust me when I say just lay back and relax." Tears began to slide down Madison's face when she realized she had no other choice than to let him take what he wanted. "That's my girl." He murmured as he tugged on her shorts.

"What the hell are you doing?" Madison's eyes snapped open to reveal a blurry image of Allison standing off to the side.

"Alli, run." She whispered. Allison made no move to do so and she knew her cousin would never leave her in such a situation.

"No, get your hands off of her now or I will shoot you." A strangled growl sounded off and Madison was dropped to the ground. A blurry image of two people fighting could be seen in the corner of her eye and Allison ran to her fallen cousin's side. "Are you okay?" Her hands and eyes searched for any damage only coming up with a few scratches and bruises.

"I'm fine. Adrian..." She could only see one dark image walking forward.

"He's...he's out cold. Um, my friend..."

"She know's me. More than she will let out." Madison's hand reached out of the man who belonged to the voice.

"Derek." She whispered. His hand went to her cheek and brushed against it lightly.

"Right here babe." Gathering her into his arms he stood and tried to ignore the looks from Allison. "Let's get her to my place and then I'll answer any questions you have."


	7. Chapter 7

Soooo I have been horrible and lost all muse in this story. If this sucks I do apologize. I know where I want to get in this story but getting there is an issue. PLEASE leave me some kind of feedback?

I do not own Teen Wolf or anything involved.

* * *

Madison woke in Derek's bed for the second time she had arrived home. This was becoming a habit that she could not afford. Memories of Adrian's hands on made her stomach lurch as she stood to exit the room. Voices filtered up the stairs and she realized there would be some serious explaining to Allison. With a heavy sigh Madison made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Allison sat on the counter as Derek brewed some coffee. "You really ought to fix the place up Der. Your stainless steel coffee maker stands out too much." She tried to joke but from the looks on both of their faces it wasn't very funny to either of them. With a huff Madison plopped down into an unbroken chair and rested her head on the table. "So I suppose it's time for twenty questions." Allison's hands tightened on the counter, an action that did not go unnoticed by her cousin.

"Actually, I think we owe you some answers. Derek filled me in on your history together, on…on Kate's history." Allison offered up as a mug was placed in front of her. "But you do owe us an explanation on Adrian." Madison allowed herself a glance at Derek whose eyes were dark and angry. Madison cringed knowing Allison must have told him a little bit already.

"Shit. Fine. So you know Derek and I used to be together until lovely Kate stepped in. Then after she broke it off we somehow found ourselves back to where we used to be but with more tension and distrust. Okay, glad that is cleared up. Now on to how you know Derek. Do you know each other's….occupations?" She was careful with her wording. If Allison didn't know about Derek's wolf side he'd be dead in seconds.

"Yea. Scott told me but I've also seen it. The day that Kate….died….um well he was here. Wolfed out. It was his uncle who killed Kate." Madison paused her motion with her mug almost to her lips.

"Wait, so you knew who killed Kate? You knew about Derek and what do you mean Scott told you? That baby faced dark haired one from school? Is he one too?" The mug made a loud thud as Madison almost dropped it on to the table. Derek's fist tightened on top of the table and Madison placed her hand on it.

"Yes. Scott is one too. Derek's uncle bit him. I…I knew who killed Kate, as did my father. Madison please don't be angry. I couldn't tell you any of this because…." Allison trailed off and Madison turned to face her.

"Because what Alli?"

"Because I read your files. The ones grandfather gave you. I know Scott was on the top of your target list and I couldn't tell you about him." She was keeping something from her older cousin, Madison was sure of it. Yes, she was pretty peeved that her privacy had been invaded like that.

"And?" She prodded.

"He's my boyfriend." That stopped Madison in her tracks. Her cousin, younger cousin, high school slash apprentice hunter was dating a werewolf. It sounded much too like herself.

"Oh god. What if I had…what if he…" Removing her hand from Derek's she dropped her head into her hands and shook it. She could hear movement behind her and soon enough Allison had her arms around her shoulders. "I could have killed him Alli. What if he had bitten you? What then huh? Do you know how dangerous that is?" She turned to face the other girl.

"Madison, we did it. You took that chance with me didn't you?" Derek asked scooting closer, coming to the girl's defense. He was right though. She was no different. "Scott is a good kid. He's learned to center himself, to keep from hurting anyone. Allison knows what she is doing. I think the real question here is what are you doing? What did those files say Maddie?" Madison looked between Derek and Allison before giving in to tell them what she was supposed to do.

"They said that Scott was a prime target, that he could lead me to a pack and a strong Alpha. It never said if he was an Alpha himself but I had assumed it. I couldn't see someone so young being one but then again you'd be surprised at the hidden lives of people." Her eyes cut to Derek for a moment. "There were instructions to catch and torture him until he gave up the others, one of which should have been an Alpha. He was described as someone who has lived here for a while, perhaps his whole life. Someone who possibly had reason to stay in town." A look was exchanged between Derek and Allison but Madison didn't notice. Her eyes were settled on her hands that were curled around each other in her lap. Derek stood from his seat to kneel in front of the confused hunter.

"Maddie, look at me. Everything will be okay. We can figure this all out together but we have to work together." His hands were warm and calloused on hers and she willingly allowed her fingers to tangle with his. Tears had been filling her eyes the whole time and it was now that they chose to fall.

"I could have killed him Derek. I didn't know…why would Gerard make me do this? He had to have known who Scott was. What if he finds out about you? I couldn't live if something…." A sob choked her and she stopped talking. Allison began to leave the room wanting to give them a moment alone. They reminded her too much of herself and Scott. There had been times in which she doubted what she was doing and Scott was always there to pick her up and push her forward.

"But you didn't. You didn't know who he was and Gerard probably did know. I won't let anyone know who I am. For years I have kept to myself. Nothing is going to happen to me, to you, to Allison or anyone else. I promise." Derek lifted his hand to brush away the tears on her cheek but craved more.

"Don't make promises. They are meant to be broken." She whispered. Derek couldn't help but smile. He had said those same words to her when she promised to be his forever. Not being able to resist it any longer the wolf pressed his lips against hers softly. They were warm and tasted of salt from her tears. Things could easily become too heated between them. The tension was all there and he knew Madison wanted it as well. Standing before they got carried away he pulled Maddie up and sighed. "We should probably go talk to Allison and call up Scott. We need a plan."


End file.
